El camino lento a la desesperación del renacimiento
by Makie Karin
Summary: ¿Esa voz también la escuchas tú o soy solo yo? ¿Eso no fue solo un sueño? ¿Acaso me estoy volviendo loca?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Hoshino Katsura.

 _ **Rated:**_ M.

 ** _Palabras:_** 189 (según Work)

Hola aquí yo reviviendo entre los muertos XD. En fin, vengo a decir que este fic es por "Mes a apreciación Junio 2016 Road Kamelot" Del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas".

* * *

 ** _Desesperación._**

* * *

Ella tomó con sus manos frías la soga. Tembló de pies a cabeza mientras caminaba hacía la silla. No había sonido alguno, al menos no uno que pudiera escuchar quien sea que este cerca.

 _"¿En serio lo harás?"_

Mordió su labio inferior con tal fuerza que sangró. Ella pudo escuchar una risa macabra en su cabeza y sintió como su lengua limpiaba la sangre que corría, ella… no quiso limpiar la sangre.

—Lo haré y así también te matare.

La risa aumentó y la niña lo odio. Esa maldita voz en su cabeza, esa maldita cosa que de vez en vez controlaba su cuerpo. Aún recuerda como aquella vez despertó de lo que ella llamó "sueño" y pudo sentir en su mano aquel líquido rojo. Las cabezas colgadas en su cómoda y, sobre todo, esa risa en su cabeza que no la dejó dormir por un tiempo.

No sabía quién era, no sabía qué era, lo único que estaba segura era que la odiaba.

Subió a la silla, seguía temblando.

"¿ _Matarme? ¿A mí?"_

—Sí, lo haré.

 _"Eso no sucederá, porque una vez muerta tú, este cuerpo tuyo será mío."_

* * *

Fin del primer drabble. En primera aclaración quiero decir que esta historia se tratara de Road antes de ser Noah o sea, de una niña que de a poco se va volviendo Road. Este drabble es como la penúltima parte y sí, lo sé, tal vez sea algo confuso, pero me gusta la idea. Espero que a ustedes también les guste.

En fin… ¿Qué tal?


	2. Chapter 2

**_Género:_** Tragedia.

 ** _Palabras:_** 295 (según Word)

Sé que tarde mucho. También tengo muy entendido que el reto se acaba este 8 de Julio, pero… sigo viva y acabare como sea este fic.

* * *

 ** _El Camino..._**

* * *

—¡Mira mami!

Entre sus manos calientes había un muñeco, uno pequeño, tenía una sonrisa cocida y los cabellos despeinados. No era uno muy lindo, pero la niña que lo agarraba parecía muy feliz con tenerlo. La madre al verlo hizo un mueca con los labios, le asustó un poco el muñeco.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste?

La chica del pelo algo morado sonrió muy grande.

—No lo sé, solo lo encontré. ¿A qué no es lindo?

—…sí. Lindo.

…

Esa misma noche la niña puso el muñeco en la cama. Ella quería dormir con el muñeco a pesar de la insistencia en botarlo de su madre. Mientras se entraba en la cama con una sonrisa en la cara. Pudo escuchar un leve ruido que ella dijo que salió del muñeco.

"Hey, quiero algo dulce".

La voz era de una chica.

 _"Oh, vamos, escúchame. Quiero una paleta graaande. Tengo algo de hambre. He estado dormida por mucho tiempo ¿Sabes?"_

La niña vio al muñeco que reposaba en su cama. Por un momento lo pensó y luego dijo un: "Oh, seguro que es un muñeco mágico" Sin saber que esto era el lindo comiendo de una tragedia ya escrita.

Así que la joven chica saco de su casa una paleta lo más grande que consiguió. Le dio al muñeco que no hizo nada, pero la vos seguía hablando y agradeciéndole. Luego de un rato, el muñeco le contó que antes tenía un papá y una mamá, también tenía un hermano y… tenía un tío.

La niña curiosa preguntó: "¿Y qué les pasó? "

El muñeco pareció verla y le dijo sin titubear: "Murieron. Pero no te sientas mal. Tú pronto lo entenderás".

Sin entenderlo muy bien. La niña siguió hablando con el muñeco que parecía una niña caprichosa.

* * *

Bien, aún tengo miedo en eso de que tal vez esto no se trate mucho de Road, pero en sí, todo es de ella.

Road en una parte del manga se vuelve un muñeco. No sé si lo recuerdan, pero yo sí lo hago. Em… la familia de Road. Yo veo que la familia de Road es… como algo predestinado, o sea, es como si siempre pasara, es una teoría mía, así que no le hagan mucho caso, jeje.

¿Qué tal?

Espero que les haya gustado, aunque estos drabbles están algo más cortos de lo que acostumbraba.

Nos leemos pronto, supongo.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Formas de dormir:_** Insomnio.

 ** _Palabras:_** 258

Sin querer aburrirles solo digo… espero que les guste.

* * *

 ** _Del renacimiento._**

* * *

Lo único que sintió fue el golpe en la espalda. Ella se sintió tan fría como un bloque de hielo y comprendió que no podía moverse. Lo único que vio con su mirada nublada fue la silla que se había caído igual que ella. Lo único que oía era esa risa en su cabeza.

Esa cosa en su cabeza con su voz divertida le habló: "Te dije que no podrías matarte. Este cuerpo será mío. Así que ahora… solo duerme".

La niña sentía como sus parpados pesaban y como eso no de haber dormido por una semana le estaba afectando. Ella lo sabía, sabía que si se dormía ahora esa maldita voz tomaría su cuerpo como suyo. Quiso despertar, golpearse a ella misma para reaccionar. No pudo hacer nada, ya no sentía su cuerpo. En otras palabras, ya no era su cuerpo.

Algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Ella recordó cuando en antaño odiaba ese insomnio que le daba cada vez que ella quería dormir, pero ahora, justo ahora, deseaba con tantas ganas el no poder dormir, el no poder soñar.

Su último recuerdo de esa niña fue la simple risa de Road. Que sonaba más diabólica que nunca.

Y una vez con la conciencia nublada. Un nuevo ser despertó del sueño. La piel se oscureció acabando de un color gris. La chica ahora parada reía a carcajadas, saltaba en su cama y… parecía tan feliz, parecía tan tierna.

De los labios de ese nueve ser salió un simple y sencillo:

—Gané.

Que resonó en la habitación vacía.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Técnicamente este sería el final de la historia. Es como Road renace o algo así.

Espero que les guste.

Nos leemos.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Emoción:_** Esperanza.

 ** _Palabras:_** 255 (Según Word)

Hola. Vengo aquí con el último drabble.

 ** _Aclaración:_** Sonmio* = Sueños.

* * *

 ** _Lento a la…_**

* * *

El muñeco estaba ahí, bien echado en la cama. Parecía que sonreía algo divertido, también algo sádico. La chica temblaba de pies a cabeza. Entre sus manos tibias se encontraba un cuchillo. El cuarto era iluminado tenuemente por la luz de unas velas.

La niña respiraba rápidamente, pero ella no se movía. Sus labios temblaban y apenas pudo pronunciar una pregunta.

—¿Q-Qué pasó?

 _"Mataste a tus padres, solo eso"._

 _—S-Somnio*… ¿Por qué… lo hice? No recuerdo nada…_

 _El "muñeco" rió, aunque parecía que esa risa no vino del muñeco, sino de ella misma._

 _"Porque yo lo hice"._

Ahí comprendió _…_ que, oh, bueno, tal vez ese muñeco no era mágico y que tal vez todo lo que le decía no era simple mentira. Tal vez… aquella vez que le dijo que quería su piel no lo hizo en broma. Lloró sin poder contenerlo.

—Esto es un sueño ¿Verdad?

La risa aumento y parecía que no iba a parar.

Esta voz… venía de su cabeza. Esta misma le había hecho tener ese sueño, en el cual mataba a sus padres. Recordó esa vez que ese muñeco maldito le dijo "Yo me llamó Somnio". Y claro, para alguien como esa chica debería ser fácil crear sueños. 

Ella tenía la esperanza que todo esto sea un simple sueño, que en algún momento despertara y viera a sus padres. Que ya no hubiera ese muñeco en su cama y que la voz en su cabeza desapareciera.

Ella… lo deseaba… ella tenía solo esa esperanza.

 _"¿Sabes? La esperanza es algo inútil"._

* * *

 _¿Qué tal?_

Aquí teniendo el último drabble de este fanfic.

La verdad es que tengo algo de duda con este fic, puesto que no sé si se puede dedicar esto a Road… pero en sí, todo se trata de ella y… bah, no sé. Espero saber que piensan ustedes.

La historia me costó un montón y como hoy era el último día para presentar el fic, debía apurarme de inmediato. En fin, espero que les guste, al igual que espero ver sus opiniones en algunos comentarios.

Nos leemos.


End file.
